Vending Machine
by Sei Honou
Summary: What did Boomer find so interesting in the school's vending machine? -BoomerRollingBubbles-


* * *

PPGZfic

Disclaimer: More or less. Give or take. I don't own them. Just this pointless piece you're reading, though.

_Morishita Karasu_- Boomer-kun.

_Morishita Kazuki_- Brick-kun.

_Morishita Kogouro_- Butch-kun.

**Edited o8/11/o9**

* * *

**Vending Machine**

What did Boomer find so interesting in the school's vending machine?

No. Not really Boomer, but Morishita Karasu, his alias. Since he and his brothers went into hiding, they've taken up pseudonyms.

But they were still troublemakers, nonetheless. Sixth grade troublemakers who never fail to torment the whole school campus.

The Morishita Brothers were actually famous in their school. Three troublemakers that were an absolute hit to girls in their school. Especially the high school girls. _High school girls love naughty boys._

Again, what _did _Morishita Karasu find so interesting in the school's vending machine?

Ah, there she was. Miss Popularity. The most lovable girl in the high school department. Admired by everyone and hailed by all boys. Gotokuji Miyako, everyone's prim princess. Looks like she was buying a drink from the vending machine. She was with everyone's MVP, Matsubara Kaoru, and everyone's favorite heroine-lady, Akatsutsumi Momoko.

"Oi, Karasu! What are you ogling at?" Kazuki waved a hand in front of his brother's face, but Karasu was still staring. What was he staring at, anyway?

"Baka yarou! Karasu!" Brick, or his alias Kazuki shouted in Karasu's ear. The blond flinched.

"OW! What the heck was that for, Kazuki?!" Karasu had snapped out of his staring. He glared at his redhead brother.

"Jigoku e ike..." he mumbled.

"What was that?" Kazuki asked, threatening his brother to repeat what he just said. Karasu rolled his eyes and said, "Nothing, Kazuki,"

"Now what the heck is taking Kogouro so long? Honestly, him and his beauty regimen. Gets me thinking that one of us is actually gay. Oi, Karasu! What the heck are you staring at and you aren't paying attention to me, baka!"

Kazuki gave his brother a hard look. Karasu was staring at them. Staring at _her_. Kazuki turned and took a look at what his brother was staring at.

It was those sophomore girls. Gotokuji, Matsubara and Akatsutsumi. The three girls who were known for skipping class at the same time the Powerpuff Girls come and save New Townsville from being destroyed. A conspiracy, perhaps?... No, wait. Karasu was looking at girls?!

Kazuki gave his head a strong shake. It can't be!

_Girls are gross!_

"Gomen. I'm late," Butch, or Kogouro came walking calmly towards his brothers. Kazuki caught Kogouro off-guard and suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar. "N-Nanikoto, Kazuki?"

"Our little baka yarou is in love!" Kazuki exclaimed, surprising their brother who just arrived. "Karasu? In love?"

"Look at him! Look at him, Kogouro! He's been staring at those second years all recess!" the redhead mad his raven-haired brother face their youngest.

"Well, what's your problem? And put me down, Kazuki," Kogouro said as he shrugged off his brother's hands. Kazuki released his brother, then he turned to Karasu. "He's grown up now, huh?"

"We should, too," Kogouro's green eyes were surveying his clothes, making sure that they weren't wrinkled after what his elder brother did to him.

"I think the redhead's cute," Kazuki said with a grin. "Don'tcha think so, Kogouro?"

"Matsubara's cuter," Kogouro stated calmly. They both sensed a banter about to happen, but the two of them were surprised when their little brother was walking towards the girls being talked about.

"Baka yarou! Where the heck are you going?!" Kazuki raged as he went after their youngest. Kogouro merely shrugged and trailed behind.

- -

"Hey. Isn't he one of the Moritaka Brothers?" Matsubara Kaoru asked as she pointed to the youngest brother who was already closing up on them.

"Mori_shita_ Brothers, Kaoru-chan," Miyako Gotokuji corrected her friend with a smile, seeing the blond little boy headed towards them. The two of them could hear a voice shouting "Oi! Oi! Baka yarou! Stop right there!"

"Oh, look! The other two Morikita Brothers!" Momoko Akatsutsumi pointed to the two nearing figures, a can of soda in propped in her hand.

"Momoko-chan, it's Mori_shita_, not Morikita," Miyako kindly corrected again. She made out the other two figures that were approaching were indeed the other two of the famous Morishita Brothers.

Karasu stopped right in front of Miyako. Momoko and Kaoru fell silent and waited for what the sixth grader was gonna say. Even Kazuki and Kogouro stopped their chase.

_They all kept quiet..._

"Gotokuji-senpai," Karasu began, addressing his upperclassman politely.

"Y-Yes?" Miyako asked, startled that the young boy was actually talking to her. Kazuki began shouting at his little brother.

"What the heck are you doing, Karasu?! Girls are gross! If they touch you, you're dead and--" Kogouro elbowed his noisy brother. Kazuki lost all of his air.

"Gotokuji-senpai," the blond boy began again, after being distracted by his brother.

"Yes? What is it?"

"...Do you have any spare change? I'd like to get a drink myself," he said.

Momoko and Kaoru sweat-dropped. "I was hoping for something romantic!" the redhead complained.

"Oh..." the pigtailed blond said as she checked her pockets. "Here you go, Morishita-kun," she handed to Karasu the spare coins she had.

"Miyako-chan, me and Kao-chan will go back to the classroom, okay?" Momoko sang as winked at Miyako. She then turned her heel and dragged Kaoru out of the picture, leaving only Miyako and Karasu.

"Baka yarou! I warned you! I told you that--" Kazuki began wildly.

"Let's go, Kazuki. It's clear that Karasu needs to be alone with Gotokuji-san," Kogouro dragged Kazuki with him by the ear, leaving Karasu with Miyako.

Finally, a moment of unadulterated silence. Karasu stood in front of the vending machine, lifting a coin to the slot. He paused. _Thought_. Then he spoke.

"I know that my brothers will clobber me when I get back... But I really like you, Gotokuji-senpai."

"Morishita-kun..." was all the older girl could utter.

"I think that you've heard that phrase a thousand times now, eh? Because I'm just another one of your admirers. Just another face in the crowd that adores you."

"I..."

"Can you tell me, Gotokuji-senpai, if I have any chance...?"

"Chance?"

_Clunk. _

A can of juice...

"Look, if you don't like me, just spit it out. You don't have to keep quiet about it or something," he said forcibly, which startled his upperclassman again.

"N-No! It's not that I don't like you, Morishita-kun! In fact, I think that you're really cute!"

Both turned to the soccer field when they heard someone yelling "Baka yarou!"

"...Your... brother?" she asked quietly when they heard the familiar voice. He cursed under his breath.

"Kuso..." Karasu mumbled again. "I have to go."

"Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you around, Morishita-kun," Miyako said with a small smile. She turned her foot and proceeded to leave, but he had one last word with her.

"Hey," Karasu called her. She faced him with a smile. "Yes?"

"Can we meet here again? Tomorrow? Same time."

Her smile said it all. "Of course!"

- -

What did Morishita Karasu find so interesting in the school's vending machine?

No. Not really the machine, but the pigtailed girl who stood beside it.

And what did Morishita Karasu find so interesting about that girl?

Her resemblance to one of the Rowdyruff boys' sworn enemies.

No, really. What _did _Morishita Karasu find so interesting about that girl?

Simple.

It's the fact that she's lovable and pretty.

- -

Miyako stood in front of the vending machine exactly a day after what happened yesterday.

"Yo!" Morishita Karasu was jogging towards her, carrying something blue. She was unsure of what to greet him, so she simply smiled for him.

"Here. I came to drop this for you," he gave her a small box that was wrapped in a blue cloth with bubbles printed on it.

"What's this?" she asked as she ran a curious hand over the cloth. It was so smooth and soft.

"Why don't you just open it and see for yourself?" he told her. She obliged, carefully opening the cloth-wrapped box.

Once she undid the cover, she smiled again. "...It's cute."

"You like it?" he asked her this time. Karasu made a lava lamp out of the can of juice he bought yesterday. He got an small, old long jar and used that for his lava lamp.

"How... How did you make this?" she couldn't help but ask. She was in awe. She shook the tightly shut jar and saw the red juice and golden oil collide and repel.

"Simple," he said coolly. "Liquid and oil can't mix. I've just followed what that science book said."

"Thank you, Morishita-kun! I'll treasure this!" Seeing that smile on her face made Karasu content. Not Karasu. Boomer.

"...It's really... Nice of you to give me this, Morishita-kun," she said, a light blush on her face.

"You know me... I'm everybody's nice guy," he casually placed his hands behind his head.

"So... I'll see you later?" Miyako bundled the jar and cloth in her arms. She didn't expect another reply from the little boy.

"...Yeah. Later. Though I was expecting something from you."

"Expecting something from me?" she curiously asked him. "What is it?"

"A kiss," he stated.

"A k-kiss...?" she blushed harder.

"Y-Yeah..." he looked away from her, blushing as well. "Kogouro said that if I'm gonna ask for something in return, I should ask for a kiss," he rubbed his nose.

Both of them simply didn't know what to make out of the moment. It stood still for a while. _Time. _Miyako decided to shatter the silence.

"Morishita-kun?"

"Yeah?"

He turned. A soft kiss landed on his cheek.

"Again, thank you! I'll treasure it, I promise!" she smiled at him, the light blush was still on her face.

Karasu subconsciously touched his cheek, flushed. "I'm still alive?"

"Of course you are!" she replied with a giggle. These little boys say the funniest things.

"Hah! Eat that, Kazuki! You said that kisses could kill!" he exclaimed triumphantly, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"Your brother said that kisses could kill?"

"Yep. I just got kissed!"

"Karasu-kun, you're very cheerful."

"You can say that again. Say, Miyako-chan," he said, dropping the formality between the two of them.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Maybe we can meet here at the vending machine again..."

"When?"

"Everyday?"

Miyako smiled. It was the same smile that Karasu fell in love with. "Sure!"

...And that's what Morishita Karasu found so interesting in the school's vending machine.

* * *

_Baka yarou_- Stupid idiot.

_Jigoku e ike_- Go to hell.

_Kuso_- Shit.

_Nanikoto_- What's going on?


End file.
